I'm Sorry
by Starfire-02
Summary: Those simple words could've saved her life,all I had to do was say I'm sorry and she'd still be here.It was a stupid argurument that killed her something I could've stopped.Told from Rogues POV,kinda sad.R


**A/N:** Let me know what you think guys, I hope you like it and thanks for reading :) Also the words in Italics are flashbacks and the rest is from the normal POV

I sit by the cool glassed window staring out at the glittered sea of the beach. Memories dust passed my mind like the waves of the sea coming in to wash over the sand before disappearing back into their hidden world in which they came from. I feel the glassy crystals of tears begin to glisten in my eyes. Blinking them back I look down at the window where my breath has misted over the clear glass. With a single finger I wrote two single words in the slowly fading mist."I'm sorry"

Two simple words I wish I could have told her before she was taken away so harshly.I wish I could change the past but what is done is done. I can't bring back the dead. I should have saved her, I could have saved her but my own selfishness stopped me. I wasn't my fault, I wasn't the only one to hesitate, pretending everything was still ok even though I knew that truthfully it wasn't.

She would still be here if it weren't for that stupid silly argument we had. It was such a stupid thing, not even worth the time we spent arguing for it, but still we did. I could have stopped her going, could've kept her safe if only I could've mustered the strength to tell her.  
"I'm sorry"  
Simple words that would've meant a lot, which could've saved her life.

I knew how strongly she felt about him, he may be the enemy but doesn't mean she can't care. I should've stopped to think about what I was saying, I should've realised how terrible my words could be, how they could cut her like a knife causing her anger to boil over. She would've been fine if it happened any other time, if she hadn't been driving while she was so angry with me over those hurtful words I'd yelled at her. If she was angry she would still be alive now, she wouldn't have been speeding, she wouldn't have had tears in her eyes from the frustration, she wouldn't have hit the tree and she'd still be here today. He was at the hospital when we got the call, they'd found his number first and told him. She'd been talking to him at the moment of impact, he knew what had happened between us and we were supposed to be best friends even if we didn't show it. His face was streaked with tears when we walked in, one look in his eyes and I could tell he blamed me.

"_He's the enemy," I yell not caring who else hears  
_"_So what, I can care can't I?"  
_"_He's only gonna hurt you. Use you to learn about us!"  
_"_You just a hypocrite, I see the way you look at Gambit. Lance isn't like them!"  
"I don't know what the hell your talking about. Your just a stupid little bitch who doesn't know shit! I can't believe I actually hang around you, your just walking straight into the arms of the enemy and your going to get us all killed when you do!"_  
_I can see my words are hurting her now, but still I don't stop.  
_"_Go on them chose him over us, chose him over your friends, your family. You'll only be the death of us!"  
__Tears are streaming down her cheeks now, but even so I can tell she's pissed. She runs from the room and moments later she leaves, when all that I had to do was say that I was sorry._

The funeral was only a week ago but still it echoes in my mind everyday as though to remind me it's my fault she's dead and no longer here with me now. He was there of course, his eyes ever accusing of me but he never said a word.

_Everyone was dressed in black, each person in mourning over the same girl. She had been the most bubbly and alive out of all of us but now she's gone. I stand at the black hiding my emotion from the world, every so often his accusing eyes glance over at me but not a word is spoken between us. Her coffin is lowered into the depths of the grave, her cut and bruised body hidden from the eyes of the world. I turn away now and run, tears streaking my cheeks as I hurry to get away from a death I could've prevented._

The words on the window are fading now disappearing into the cold melting mist that dusts them over turning them into only a simple lie. Even though the words are gone I still mean what they said. I really truly am sorry. I could've got there sooner if only I wasn't stopped by my own selfish hesitation. If only I could have told her how truly sorry I was before she left, before she sped away maybe things could've turned out all right.

She's long gone though, just like those simple words,  
"I'm sorry"  
Nothing can bring her back not me, not you, not a single thing in this tragic world. I could've stopped it but it's the past, way too late now.

Rain is falling around me mocking my tears as I walk towards the waves washing up and down the sand before disappearing to their depths beyond. The mocking rain is cold upon my creamy skin but unnoticed to my mind. I reach the waves and disappear into the water up to my waist taking my single last breath I dive beneath the waves, choking as the pull my down into their hidden depths beyond.  
"I'm sorry"  
My last thought echoes in my mind as I sink into the depths of the world I could've saved her from.


End file.
